Welcome Home
by Luuplup
Summary: It started with one and then another appeared. Before he realized it he had his own little family, but he doesn't regret it. (Not that he will ever admit it)
1. Watching

**Watching**

There was a loud bang, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor.

A young boy looked from his hiding spot. He dusted himself off and peeked around the trash can. Standing there was a man dressed in all black. The only color he see could was the green the man held in his hand and the yellow stripe on his head. It was dark but the boy could see the man in the moonlight. In the man's black clothing.

The boy jumped when the man looked at him. 'His eyes are pretty' the boy thought. When he saw the man step towards him, he took a step back. Step forward. Step back. The steps towards him increased. The step back increased till the boy hit the brick wall behind him. Now the man was standing in front of him.

"Um… I-I didn't see a-a-anything," The boy said. He didn't want to die. Well actually dying didn't sound to bad. He's always been told he was useless and useless thing should die. He looked at the man straight in the eyes. "A-a-are you g-going to k-kill m-me?"

He could tell the man was a little surprised but he didn't let it show. He felt something cold pressed to his head. He's felt this cold many times. A gun was pressed to his head. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard something click but didn't open his eyes to check. He just waited.

Then there was shouting. The cold feeling was gone. When the boy opened his eyes the man was gone. The shouting was getting louder. The boy took a few steps to his right and crawled behind some boxes.

"...Damn he got to him before us," someone said. The boy held his breathe. He didn't want them to find him.

"When I find who did this I going to-!"

"To what? Get yourself killed? Kill the guy that dare to attack us?" The first voice said. "Only someone with talent can kill the boss. The kill was quick and there looks to be no struggle," There was pause.

"A hitman did it," a new voice said.

"How do you?" said the second voice.

"Someone placed bounty…."

The boy didn't listen to the rest, he just wanted the people to leave. That's when someone started shouting.

"So you're saying _The_ Reborn killed him!"

Reborn. Was that the man's name? It sounded like a nice name. "Reborn…" The boy whispered very quietly. He liked how the name rolled off his tongue.

…R…

Watching from up above was said man, Reborn. He was tasked to kill the leader of a gang that was causing trouble for Vongola.

He watched from the roof of the building. Maybe he should kill these guys as well.

His partner clicked his tongue. Reborn looked back down. His partner was right, it's not worth wasting bullets.

He took one more glance down. Eyes searching for the small brunet. Not seeing for what he was searching for, the man turned and to leave.

* * *

 **I needed something to do while I have a little writers block for Game On!.**

 **Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it. I'm just having problems with getting chapter four going.**

 **Review on the way out.**


	2. Following

**Following**

The boy was leaning against that wall when he saw him. His heart raced at the sight of the man clad in black. The man called Reborn.

The boy picked himself off the wall and followed. He was sure the man-Reborn didn't notice him. People always ignored him. So it was quite easy for him to follow people.

…R…

For the past two hours, he was being followed. Reborn growled to himself. Upon seeing the closest alley, he picked up his speed and turned the corner. The footsteps behind him changed from a walk to a run.

He stopped and watched as a tuft of brown ran straight into his legs before falling onto the floor. He watched as the boy shook his head and then looked up at him.

"Um…H-Hello," The boy said quietly.

"..."

Rejection crossed the boy's face. Reborn mentally faced palm at the boy's cuteness.

"Look, stop following me around." Reborn said and walked away.

…27…

The boy wasn't surprised that it happened like this. It always ended in a similar fashion but this time something was different.

It was three days later when the boy saw the man-Reborn-again. This time he was even more quiet than before. He made sure to stop even once in awhile but kept the man in sight, but it was hard because it was dark. When the man entered a alley. He didn't rush.

He slowly approached the alley and listened. He peeked around the corner and watched as Reborn talk with the one of the local gangs. They seemed to be on good terms till Reborn shot one of them in the head.

The boy looked away for a second. He didn't like seeing people die. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Reborn was holding the gun to another person. The gang was on alert and watching h im with wary eyes.

Then there was a flash of yellow. The boy's eyes widen the sight of a beautiful yellow flames. The flame seemed warmed. It urged the boy to come forward, and towards it. But the boy stood in his place knowing that he would get into trouble if he moved from his spot.

He was so focused on the flames that he hadn't noticed that the fight was over and Reborn had killed everyone. He felt a shiver run down his spine when coal black met his honey brown. 'Crap!' he thought and tried to make up an excuse, when he saw the older male coming towards him.

* * *

 **I just have a lot of free time.**


	3. Stray

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Stray**

"Brat." The boy froze in his spot. Before he knew it he was thrown over the other's shoulder and was now hanging like a sack of potatoes.

"Eh?" The boy didn't know what was going on. "M-mister?"

"Shut it." The boy was silent after that.

He let the man carry him. Where they were going? He didn't know. His thoughts were broken when he was suddenly thrown into the backseat of a car. He watched as Reborn sat in the driver seat and turn the car on.

The ride was silent. The boy didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. The boy glanced up to look at the man, but his eyes met with gold. Staring at him was a chameleon. It was green and reminded him of the gun Reborn had pressed to head a while back. It was perched on the black fedora as if that hat it's throne.

Tsuna stared.

It stared back.

Then the car jerked forward and the boy flew forward, his face collided with the seat in front of his. He gently rubbed his nose and peeked out the window. He saw lots of trees and plants.

His face was covered in horror at the thought of the hitman doing something to him. A forest could mean a lot of different things but he was useless child nobody wanted and….and…. He wasn't thinking straight anymore.

The thoughts were thrown out the window as the car slowed and stopped in front of a… mansion. He couldn't describe it because he couldn't really find his words.

He felt someone pick him up and place him onto the floor. Reborn had walked passed him but he was too busy staring at everything to notice. Reborn noticed that lack of noise behind him and turned around only to see that the boy was too busy staring.

"Hey," Reborn called out. The boy jumped and looked over at Reborn. "Come."

The boy nodded his head and followed.


	4. Name

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Name**

The boy practically ran after Reborn. The older man's strides were equivalent to the boy's running speed. At one point, he had to completely stop for the boy because he tripped.

Every time the boy caught up with Reborn, he would stop and stare at something. There wasn't much in the hallway, so Reborn just assumed he was starting at the walls. When Reborn was too far from him, he would have to run up next to him and it would repeat.

The walk was silent. Neither of the two said anything. The boy actually didn't know what to say and Reborn was thinking about his actions. What had caused him to bring the boy to his home?

"Um...Mister?" Reborn looked over his shoulder. The boy was running after him. He slowed his pace slightly, allowing him to catch up. "W-Where a-are we g-going?"

Reborn didn't say anything.

When they arrived at a pair of doors, Reborn opened one door and ushered the boy in. The door closed with a light click after Reborn entered the room.

The boy stood where he was. He didn't want to dirty anything. Everything in the room looked expensive. He felt the man's hand on his shoulder and push him towards one of the sofa's that were placed in front of a fire place.

He had trouble getting onto the sofa but when he was finally able to sit, he noticed that the man-Reborn was watching him from the other sofa.

"Um…"

"What's your name, kid?"

Huh!... He wasn't expecting that. "My name is Saw- Tsuna...Tsunayoshi."

Silence. Reborn heard what the boy was about to speak, about to say. He was about to say something different from his name. "Japanese...Huh," he whispered to himself.

"Can I-I know y-your na-name?" He already knew but he wanted to hear the man say it.

"Reborn."


	5. Leon

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Leon**

Tsuna doesn't know when he fell asleep but he did. When he woke up, he was still on the sofa. Reborn was nowhere in sight but the blanket that cover showed that Reborn was in the earlier.

He didn't know what to do. Was he allowed to leave to room? Should he say? What if everything was a lie and he was still dreaming? He didn't want it to be a dream. He liked Reborn even if they just met. He was warm and fuzzy. The good kind of fuzzy.

He hadn't noticed that he was crying. When he heard something, looking to his right there was a green chameleon. It's yellow eyes bore at him.

"Um...H-Hello," he said. He was unsure on what to do. The chameleon croaked. Tsuna's eyes widen and then laughed. "Hehe… You should funny Mister Chameleon." The chameleon just stared at him.

He hadn't heard the sound of the door because of the green chameleon. "I see, you have met Leon."

Tsuna's head jerked up and his eyes noticed Reborn making his way over to him. "L-Leon?" Tsuna looked down at the chameleon. "Leon." He said again, this time Leon tilted his head.

Reborn watched as Tsuna stared at Leon. He wanted to know what made him bring the boy home. Tsuna looked like all other children but there was something about him that...that…

"Kya! Stop… That tickles," Reborn was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Tsuna and Leon. Leon had moved from his spot and onto Tsuna's small shoulder. He was currently licking Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna let out a laugh at the feeling of Leon's tongue. It felt weird. The good kind of weird. He let out another squeak when he felt Leon move from his shoulder to his head. He felt the chameleon settle in on his head, snuggling in with his brown locks.


	6. Lost

**Lost**

A day passed since Tsuna's arrival. He spent most of his time in the room Reborn had assigned him. Reborn's room was right next to it, in case Tsuna need him.

At the moment, Tsuna was having a criss.

He was hungry. Reborn had disappeared off to work and Tsuna didn't know where the kitchen was. He would like to go search for it but getting lost, in the process doesn't help.

He walked over to the door and peeked out. He looked left and then right. He wanted to asked for directions but the only other person he's ever seen in the mansion was Reborn. There seemed to be no maids or butlers, but the place was always so clean.

He looked left and then right again. He took a deep breath and took a small step forward.

Maybe he will find it.

He took another step, then another.

He won't get lost.

He turned the corner and kept on walking.

He stopped.

What if Reborn got mad at him? Now he was starting to panic. 'Let's go back to...' he turned around. His eyes widen. '... the room.' He didn't know where he was. He was just walking around without knowing. He was so lost.

Tears started to appear in Tsuna's eyes. He looked left and then right. He was at an intersection. There were three ways to go. Left, right and back from where he came. He looked around.

'I-I should go b-back,' he thought. 'Y-yeah.' He went back and walked. Where was he going? Do I turn here or…? I am going to right way? Questions plagued Tsuna's mind.

He was so busy worrying about where he was that he forgot about his original goal, till his stomach growled.

Tsuna blushed at the noise. Sure no one was round but it was still embarrassing. Tsuna rested against the wall. He sat down and curled into a ball. He wanted Reborn to come home.

He waited and waited.

…R…

Reborn opened the door to the house(mansion) and walked in. He walked straight to Tsuna's room. It's not like her cared or anything, he just wanted to make sure the kid was not doing something stupid.

Reborn came to an intersection in the hall and stopped. His face was blank when he spotted a sleeping Tsuna curled up against the wall. Reborn let out a sigh at the sight of the younger boy.

He gracefully picked the boy off floor made his way towards Tsuna's room. He felt Tsuna's hands latch onto his shirt and his head bury deeper into his chest. A small smiled stretch onto Tsuna's face at the feeling of warmth.

That night Tsuna felt really warm. He dreamt about going somewhere with Reborn and having fun.


	7. Leaving

It's been a week since Reborn had taken Tsuna in. During that time, Tsuna spent a lot of time exploring the mansion…. correction, getting lost. While Reborn was trying to get information about the kid he spent a good deal of time searching the mansion for him. He need the kid to go home because he couldn't watch him all the time. Also because of what he did for a living.

He was a wanted hitman. The World's Best Hitman. He had lots of enemies and allies, but he was never tied to one familia.

At the moment both Tsuna and Reborn were sitting in the large kitchen, eating breakfast. Reborn was going to be leaving right after he makes sure that Tsuna had everything he needed. The younger boy had caused a lot of trouble for Reborn the past week.

Reborn stood up from the table as he finished his dish. He placed the plate into the sink and watched Tsuna messily eat with his fork. Once the brunet had finished his meal, he brought his plate over to Reborn and let him wash it.

Tsuna stood by his side as he dried the plate and set it back into it's spot.

Reborn turned to leave, but stopped when something tugged against his pants. Tsuna had grabbed a fist full of his pants. Reborn tugged a little, hoping the boy would get it. When the boy didn't let go, Reborn crouched down and said, "What do you want?"

Tsuna was looking down at the floor. "Stay. Please stay."

Reborn looked at the brunet and ruffled his hair. "Can't." Reborn noticed a drop of water fall onto the floor. 'Now he's crying,' he thought.

"Tsuna will be good," Tsuna cried as he watched as Reborn stand up again. Before the man could leave the room, Tsuna ran forward and hugged his leg. "Tsuna promise to be good. S-so c-can R-Reborn stay?"

Reborn sighed, 'I knew this would happen'. Reborn looked down at the tear stained face. He turned so was he facing Tsuna. He reached a hand out and patted the boy on the head. "I'll be back soon, don't cause any trouble while I'm gone."

Tsuna let out a small whimper.

"I'll bring you something back, so be good." Tsuna's head perked up a bit.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Tsuna let out a smile. "I want a big kitty."


	8. Kitty

**Kitty**

As promised Reborn returned earlier than usual. He was able to get his kill down quite quickly and visited a friend for Tsuna's new kitty. He guess that it was starting to get lonely at the mansion.

Once Reborn opened the door he was greeted with a squeal and something wrapping around his legs. "O-Okaeri."

Reborn looked at the child. "I'm back." Tsuna beamed. Reborn noticed that Tsuna was still in his pajamas. "Did you wait here for me?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

Both were silent when they heard a soft mew. Tsuna glanced at the box in Reborn's arms. It jiggled a little before it stopped moving. "What is that?"

Reborn lowered the box to Tsuna's level and let him peek in. Tsuna's eye sparkled when he looked at his new friend. A small pure orange kitten with bright orange eyes. "A k-kitty!"

Reborn put the box down onto the ground so Tsuna could get a better look. Tsuna let out another squeal out and gently petted the kitten on the head. The kitten leaned into his touch and let another happy mew escape. Tsuna then reached to pick up the kitten, who gladly accepted the warmth of the young boy.

Reborn let a small smile slip at the sight of the smiling boy and his new kitten. He was about to stand up from his crouching position but Tsuna stopped him. His little arms wrapped around his neck, surprising Reborn a little. "Reborn, thank you."

Reborn was little confused on what to do because he's never held anyone like that. He remember one his 'friends' having a kid and did something he seen her do. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna's small frame.

They lasted like that for a while before Tsuna pulled his head back, arms still wrapped around Reborn's neck. He let out a surprised squeak when the ground only got farther away from him. He then noticed he was eye level with Reborn, and his arm under his butt. He was being carried.

Reborn had no idea what he was doing. The others would surely make fun of him if they knew about Tsuna, and they would make fun of him because he was Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman, taking care of a child. His thoughts were broken when the kitten mew again, wanting to feel warm again. Reborn reached down picked up the kitten and placed it into Tsuna's arms, who gladly held the kitty.

Double checking that the door was locked, Reborn walked away. Tsuna was safely in his arms along with the addition to their small family.


	9. Natsu

**Natsu**

It's been a few hours since Reborn's returned home and during that time he learned the horrors of young kids and their energy. Tsuna had spent most of the time playing with Reborn, every once and awhile stopping to check on the new kitten.

Tsuna was still a little hyperactive, so he was on the floor rolling around with the kitten next to him, who was trying to copy Tsuna. Reborn on the other hand was sitting on the couch, a little exhausted from playing.

Tsuna let out a laugh when he noticed the kitten trying to copy him. "Hehe, kitty you can do it." Tsun cheered as the kitten rolled over.

Reborn rested his hand on his chin and watch the two. 'What am I doing?' he questioned. He was always alone, not even his 'friends' got to stay for longer than three days, yet this kid… was so confusing.

"Reborn," Tsuna said and crawled onto his lap carefully. In one of his arms was the kitten. "What do we call him?"

"We?" Reborn was used to being alone usually. All the things in this mansion was his, so when Tsuna 'we' that meant sharing with the kid.

"Hmph," Tsuna nodded his head. "You brought him didn't you, but you gave him to me. "So doesn't that mean he's ours." Tsuna was confused by Reborn silence. His mother used to tell him he should share his things.

Reborn wonder why he let the little boy onto his lap, his thoughts were trashed when Tsuna looked at him. A sad look was his face, but his eyes only added to the effect. It only got worse when the kitten seated itself between Reborn and Tsuna, and looked up at Reborn.

He slapped a hand over his eyes. "I'm fine with ever you pick." He felt Tsuna and the kitten shift around on his lap.

"No!" Reborn did not like that answer. "Why?"

"We name him together," Tsuna stated. When Reborn removed his hand, the kitten was being held up to his face."Fine… Just call him, Natsu." Reborn was really tired(not that he ever admit it) and didn't want to deal with the both them.

Tsuna's eyes sparkled at the name. It was like his name in away. He smiled. "I like that." He then flopped his head onto Reborn's chest.

Reborn didn't feel the move for a long time, he peeked open his eyes. Tsuna had fallen asleep on his chest. His hands tightly held onto his shirt, making wrinkles in it. Along with Tsuna falling asleep the kitten, Natsu, had take the chance to follow Tsuna's example and fall asleep as well.

Well. you know what they say, 'if can't beat them, join them.'


	10. Papa

Papa

It was sudden. If Reborn told you he'll tell you it was normal, but it was sudden. Reborn wondered why was be being called that. He only helped the kid from the streets and let him stay, besides he doesn't get attached to people.

So one morning out of nowhere, when Reborn returned from a mission, Tsuna called out, "Papa, Okaeri!"

Reborn was shocked at the name.

Tsuna had hugged his legs and brought his arms up, signaling that he wanted to be carried. Tsuna noticed Reborn's lack of reaction, at this point Reborn would hit him in the head for asking to be carried. "Papa?"

There it was again. Reborn broke from his shock and placed a hand on the boy's head. "What did you call me?"

Tsuna smiled. "Papa. Papa is Papa."

"Why?"

Tsuna tilted his head. He remembered he had a mom, but he never saw his dad. He once asked his mom about what a dad was. She explained it was someone who was always there to help their child. Well Reborn was home whenever he could be. She also told him dad's were cool and strong. Reborn had already fit the criteria for those as well. In Tsuna's mind Reborn was his dad.

"Papa is cool and strong," Tsuna said. "Papa is always with Tsuna, when he's home." Tsuna gave him a toothy grin. "So Reborn is Tsuna's Papa."

Reborn felt like facepalming. Who ever told this about dad were wrong. "Look, Tsuna I can't be your dad. You probably already have one."

"Does that mean Reborn can't be Tsuna's Papa," a sad frown appeared on Tsuna's face. "Eh… B-But T-Tsuna doesn't re...reme-reme…"

"Remember," Reborn filled in. He was going to have to teach this kid some words.

"Yeah, remember dad," Tsuna said with small tears prickling the corner of his eyes. "There was no dad at my house."

From what Reborn gather, Tsuna dad either dead, or was out working all the time. That meant Tsuna never had father figure and was now seeing him(Reborn) as that father figure. He looked at Tsuna's face, tears stains on his cheeks. He let out a sigh and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Fine."

Tsuna head perked up. "Really!"

Reborn didn't say anything and picked up Tsuna, who let a out a laugh.


	11. Nightmare I

**Nightmare I**

It was around midnight when Reborn returned home. He left around noon for a meeting with the others. During the meeting, it had started to storm and it made Reborn think of Tsuna, who was home alone.

The mansion was silent besides the rain hitting the windows and his footsteps, every now and then the thunder would roar. He wondered why he bought the mansion when he was the only one living it, but not that Tsuna and Natsu were here is was a little more lively.

He was about to head to bed when a soft cries got his attention. It was coming Tsuna's room. He gently opened the door, in hopes of not waking Tsuna.

Reborn was greeted by a distressed Natsu. The kitten looked up at him before turning around and guiding him to Tsuna's bed.

The bed was a mess. The two out of four blankets were on the floor, and the other two were just barely hanging on. In the middle of the giant bed was Tsuna, curled up and sweating. He looked uncomfortable.

"Mama…" He whispered. Reborn stared blankly. He was dreaming about his mother, Reborn could tell.

He really didn't know what to do. He stood there for a bit listening to Natsu mewo. He watched as Natsu padded over to Tsuna licked his cheek in hopes of waking from the bad dream.

Reborn gently placed on hand on Tsuna's shoulder, shaking him a little. Tsuna don't stirred but tears were starting to prick his eye. "Mama… No."

The next thing Reborn tired was something he seen when mother a would tend to child wound. He whispered in a soft voice and said calming words. It seemed to work a little but Tsuna still didn't wake.

Reborn pulled back and looked at Natsu, who was looking back at him. Then Tsuna jolted awake, freaking Natsu out.

He glanced around and noticed Reborn standing next to his bed. "Papa?"

Reborn didn't say anything back and brought the boy into a hug. He shifted the boy around he would be able to carry him before moving away from the bed.

"Papa?" Tsuna questioned once they were in the hallway. He heard the door open and close. He glanced around at his surroundings. Noticing it was much like his room. "Papa?" He tried again.

He was placed on the bed and the blanket was over him. He pulled the blanket down just enough to see Reborn climb into bed with him. On his other side, Natsu had curled up next to his head.

Reborn settled himself and let Tsuna curl up into him. He place his arms around Tsuna like a safety net(that's how Tsuna thought of it). Both were pulled to sleep, but this time Tsuna didn't get any bad dreams.


	12. 1 plus 1 equals 2

**1+1 = 2**

It was a normal day, around midday. Reborn was out and doing work, and Tsuna was playing in his room.

Tsuna knew today was somehow different. He just didn't know what. Was it something he did this morning? Was it because they(Reborn and him) had given Natsu his is first bath yesterday? No. It was something else.

Tsuna laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Natsu was asleep right next to him. Both perked up at the barely audio noise of the front door opening. Tsuna easily threw open the door and ran down the halls. Natsu was hot on his trail.

At the sight of the hitman, Tsuna tackled the man, hugging his legs.

"Okaeri, Papa," Tsuna with a bright smiled.

"I'm back," Reborn said and patted his head.

It became a recurring thing for Tsuna to welcome Reborn back from work, in his native language. Reborn would answer with the same thing every time.

Tsuna laughed at the gesture and noticed something. Standing in the doorway behind Reborn was a kid. A was lot taller than Tsuna and had a more masculine look. Short white cropped hair and grey eyes, a butterfly bandage on his nose and his hands were wrapped in bandages.

Tsuna instantly hid behind Reborn. "I see you've spotted Ryohei."

Ryohei smiled at the sight of Tsuna. He approached and held a hand out. "It's nice to EXTREMELY meet you!"

Tsuna covered his ears and let a scared smiled slip before taking the hand. "Y-yeah." He looked at Reborn.

"What's your EXTREME name?" He cocked his head to the side a little. Tsuna was a little scared to answer. "T-T-Tsunayoshi. T-Tsuna for short."

"My EXTREME name is Ryohei," Ryohei shouted. "I'll be your EXTREME care."

Tsuna shyly nodded his head and hugged Reborn's leg tighter. He looked up at Reborn as the boy-Ryohei ran passed him. "I-Is he s-s-staying?"

"For awhile," Reborn said and walked after Ryohei. Tsuna ran to catch up too him.

"H-how long is a while?"

Reborn thought for a bit. "Just think of him as an older brother."

"Brother?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side.


	13. Brother

**Brother**

It's been three days since Reborn brought Ryohei home. Those three days were the loudest days of Tsuna's life. Ryohei was constantly shouting and screaming. Tsuna spent most of his time watching from afar as Ryohei did what Reborn called 'training'.

Tsuna was slightly jealous of the older boy. Reborn only watched him whenever they 'played', while Ryohei got to do all this hands on things with Reborn. When Tsuna tried to participate, Reborn would tell him to stay back or go away. It wasn't fair that Ryohei got all the attention and he got to spend less time with Reborn.

All in all, Tsuna wanted Ryohei gone.

It was the fourth day when Tsuna came to love Ryohei.

The two were outside in the garden. Ryohei was practicing his punches while Tsuna was looking at the flowers. Tsuna spotted a butterfly and watched as it took off. Being a young child Tsuna followed after it leaving Ryohei alone.

When the butterfly had disappeared to somewhere, Tsuna let out a small whine. He liked the colors of it. Then he heard growl. He froze in his spot and looked around.

One bush rustled.

"N-Not f-funny R-Ryohei-s-san," Tsuna whimpered as tears started to appear in his eyes.

The bush rustled on more time before a dog jumped out. Tsuna yell out a cry and took a step back. He tripped over his foot and fell onto his butt. He yet another cry as tears ran down his cheek.

The dog barked and took a few steps forward. Tsuna scooted back as the dog came closer. The dog barked again and Tsuna let another whimper out.

The bushes rustled one more time, this time Ryohei came running out. Ryohei stood between the dog and Tsuna.

Tsuna shot up from his spot and latched onto Ryohei's shirt.

"Go away," Ryohei said, his eyes stared harshly at the dog. The dog snarled at the two boys.

Ryohei and the dog stared each other down before Ryohei picked up and nearby stick. He threw the stick at the dog. The dog ducked beneath it and let another growl out. This time Ryohei picked up and fews rocks before throwing them at the dog, successfully scaring it off this time.

"You okay, little man?" Ryohei asked as he felt Tsuna nod his head against his shirt. He patted Tsuna's head as they walked back to the house.

When they reached their destination, Ryohei had Tsuna seated at one of the outside tables while he went to get the younger a glass of water. When he returned, gave the cup to Tsuna, who gladly accepted it.

"T-Thank you, R-Ryohei-san," Tsuna said and took a sip of the water. He placed the cup back onto the table then felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Call me Onii-san," Ryohei said before going back to training.

"O-Onii-san," Tsuna let the word roll of his tongue. He kinda liked it.


	14. School I

**School I**

"Nnnooo!" Tsuna whined and wouldn't let go. He was not letting no matter what.

"Tsuna let go," Reborn demanded. He didn't need to deal with this.

He had decided a while back that Ryohei and Tsuna would need to go to school. He couldn't let the two sit around and do nothing while he was out. He had started to teach the two italian just for this day. While both were still a little choppy, it was enough to have a good conversation.

When Ryohei had learned that he would be going to school he was ecstatic, Tsuna on the other hand was the exact opposite. Tsuna pleaded to not go but it didn't work.

The next day came around, Ryohei was dressed and ready while Tsuna took his time. They packed their bags with materials they had went and got the night before. After breakfast, Reborn shooed the two boys off to get their backpacks. He then settles them into the car a drove them off to a nearby school.

There were plenty of other kids walking around the courtyard when they arrived. Reborn had walked with the two to the principal office to discuss somethings. Ryohei and Tsuna waited outside the door while Reborn talked with principal, when he came out Tsuna instantly latched onto his leg.

The group of three had walked to Ryohei's classroom and dropped the older boy off. When they came to Tsuna's classroom, Reborn said he was leaving and Tsuna started to complain.

"Nnooooo! Don't go," Tsuna whined. Oh how he hated school. He tried not to flinch when Reborn gave him a glare. "Papa~, Papa~."

Reborn was starting to get sick and tired of his whining. "Tsuna let go. I need to go to work."

"Then let me come too," Tsuna cried and hugged his leg tighter.

"You know that I can't do that," Reborn said. He sighed and patted Tsuna on the head. He was going to regret this later, but he seen Luce do it Aria and Yuni and it always worked. "If you be a good while I'm gone I'll get you some cake."

Tsuna's whine paused. His head looked up at Reborn. "Really?" he said with a quiet voice.

Reborn refused to look the kid in the eye. He could feel already the sparkles and flowers float off the kid. If he looked down he would have to face Tsuna's big eyes with tears in the corner with flowers and sparkles in the background.

He nodded his head. There was no way he was looking at Tsuna. He let out some relief out when he felt Tsuna remove his hands from his pants.

"I want strawberry shortcake," Tsuna said with puffed up cheeks and walked into the class. The teacher greeted him and showed him to his new seat.

"Now that, that's over with," Reborn whispered. He pulled out his phone and looked at the amount of text and messages he gotten. He dialed a number as he walked out of the school and seated himself in the driver's seat of his car. "Did you need something, Luce?"


	15. Meeting I

**Meeting I**

Giglio Nero Mansion. Home to Giglio Nero famiglia and where the Arcobalenos had their meetings. It was also Reborn's current location.

The Arcobalenos met up a few times during the years. During said times, they would speak about anything that would concern all of them, like the man in the Iron hat. Their sky, Luce Giglio Nero, usually was the one to plan the meetings.

The first people to show up were Lal Mirch and Colonello. Though Lal Mirch was the failed Arcobaleno, Luce still counted her as one of her own. Colonello, on the other hand, tend to follow Lal Mirch wherever she goes, being the love sick puppy he was.

Fon is the third to follow and Skull comes quickly behind him. Verde and Mammon only come because Luce invites(forces) them to come.

Reborn always arrives a few seconds before the meeting. He always says it's best to arrive on time.

So when Reborn enters the house, he is instantly hugged by 14 year old Aria. "Uncle Reborn!"

"Hello Aria," Reborn said. Aira dragged Reborn behind her as she lead him to the meeting room.

"Mother, Reborn has arrived," Aria said as she opened the large doors to the meeting room. Seated around a large circle table were the others.

"Great, now we can get started," Luce smiled. Reborn stalked over to his seat as Luce started.


	16. Homework I

**Homework I**

Tsuna grumbled as he thought really hard. He kicked his feet in the air and rolled on to his side. Rolling back onto his stomach, Tsuna tapped the pencil against his head before jotting down a random number. He felt a bit of pressure on his back and turned his head. It was just Natsu. The orange kitten was seated on his back, making it impossible for him to move.

Tsuna only giggle at the kitten's actions and turned to look back at his homework. He scribbled something onto the paper before scrunching up his face. He erased his answer and wrote something else. He felt Natsu move on his back and turned his head again. This time Natsu was now curled up on his back.

"Natsu move," Tsuna said. "I can't con-con-concerate." Natsu made no move to leave and closed his eyes.

Tsuna puffed out his cheeks and went back to his homework, trying to stay still as possible. He glanced at his homework then at the clock on the wall… He didn't know how to read clocks yet. He sigh and pressed his face to the floor.

"Yo! Tsuna." Ryohei said and appeared from nowhere.

"Onii-san, help me!" Tsuna cries with watery eyes. Ryohei moves over to lay next to Tsuna.

He takes the paper from Tsuna and glance over it. "This extreme number goes here, then you move it to this extreme spot." Tsuna tilted his head to the side a little, but nodded anyways. "Then you put these two extreme number together and you get your extreme answer."

"I don't get it," Tsuna says flatly.

Natsu purred and stretched out his body. His hind legs spread out and onto Ryohei's body. Ryohei ignored the sleepy cat went back to explaining to Tsuna. After what felt like forever, the two were able to answer the question.

"You get now?" Ryohei questioned.

Tsuna head was spinning from the explanation. He shook his head as Ryohei attempted to explain the next question.

Sometime during the explanation, Tsuna had fallen asleep. Ryohei mid sentence when he saw Tsuna. He let out a grin was about to go get a blanket for Tsuna when he remembered Natsu had moved onto his back awhile ago. It didn't seem like the kitten was willing to move at the moment.

About two hours later, Reborn came. He had sent Ryohei to go do something. When the boy didn't show up the first 30 minutes, he brushed it off. An hour and half later was when he noticed it was too quiet and there was no way Ryohei was doing what Reborn had asked him. He went searching for the older when he entered the loving room.

He should have expected this. He glanced down at the sleeping boys. Ryohei had an arm wrapped around Tsuna, while the younger had curled up in his arms. Their legs were tangled up together and Natsu had somehow able to squeeze himself between.

He only sighed and went to fetch a blanket for the two. He wouldn't want them to catch a cold. Once he had the boys cover in a blanket, he rested on the couch. He hung his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt Leon crawl down his arm onto his lap. He lifted his head to watch as Leon joined the three on the floor. 'They shouldn't be sleeping on the floor...' he thought.

He dusted off the imaginary dust on his pants and stood up. "Time to get start on dinner."


	17. Morning

**Morning**

The second the light peeped into his room, he was up. He lightly smacked himself on the cheeks and walked into the bathroom. Once he was done with that, he changed out of his yellow pajamas and into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

He stretched his arms then his legs. Standing up straight, he walked out of his room and jogged down the hall. He made a quick stop to the room next to his and peeked inside. One little Tsuna was sound asleep with a Natsu curled next to him. He nodded to himself and gently closed the door before continuing on his way.

He grinned widely as he entered the kitchen. Reborn was seated at the table with a newspaper and cup of coffee. "Extreme morning!"

"Hello, Ryohei." Reborn didn't glance up and took a sip of his coffee.

"What are we doing today?" Ryohei asked and climbed up onto a chair. Reborn reached out and grabbed a nearby plate and set it in front of Ryohei. The boy said his thanks before munching on the meal.

"You two are going to school. After that you and I are going out for some training," Reborn said. Ryohei thought for a moment.

"Wouldn't that mean Tsuna would be by himself?"

"Yes," Reborn answered. He could tell Ryohei was making a concerned face even without looking up. "He's done it before you got here, he can do it again."

There was scratching at the kitchen door. Both glanced over to the door as it opened, Natsu walked in, giving them a meow as a greeting. Standing not too far behind him was Tsuna. He was still dressed in his lion printed pajamas, and dragged a small baby blue blanket behind him. His head nodded forwards as he tried to keep himself awake.

"Morning… Papa… Onii-san," Tsuna says with a sleepy voice. He waddles over to the table and over onto the side where Reborn is. He then flops himself onto the hitman's lap. The hitman waste no time picking up the brunet and letting him get comfortable on his lap. Tsuna rest his head against Reborn's chest and closes his eyes.

"Extreme morning Tsuna!" Tsuna jumps at the noise and buries his head deeper into Reborn's shoulder. Ryohei makes his way around the table to talk with Tsuna, completely forgetting about his food.

Reborn shakes Tsuna slightly. "Wake up. You have school." Tsuna groaned but didn't move. He made a sound of protest when he felt his papa remove him and placed him on a nearby chair. A plate was set in front of him. He glared at the plate before stabbing his fork into the food. Half threw his breakfast, Tsuna would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Reborn flicking him on the forehead.

Reborn sets Tsuna onto the table and leaves the kitchen as he pulls his phone out. Ryohei pulls his plate over to his side of the table begins to eat once more.

"Faster Tsuna," Ryohei rushes. He stuffs his mouth with his breakfast as he talks.

"Don't eat with your mouth open," Reborn says as he peeks into the room before closing the door.

"Okay!" Ryohei shouts back. He silently stuffs his mouth as he eats.

Tsuna sleepy jabbed his fork into the food before stuffing it into his mouth. He chews slowly and swallows. His eye drop for a moment and his head hits against the table gently.

By then Ryohei has finished his food and his plate was in the sink. He glances over at Tsuna. "Hurry to the Extreme Tsuna! We have an extreme morning run!" He shouts as Tsuna flinched awake, screaming "I wasn't sleeping."

Tsuna frantically looks around and only sees Ryohei. "Onii-san," Tsuna grumbles. He eats the rest of his food as Ryohei bounces around him like puppy. Once he was done, he didn't even get a chance to put his plate into the sink because Ryohei grabbed arm and pulled him down the hallway, passing Reborn in the process.

The older male let a smile slip at the sight of the energetic white haired boy and sleepy brunet.


	18. More

**More**

Tsuna and Ryohei stared. Tsuna, with worry, and Ryohei with a mix of excitement and worry.

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked. He reached out a hand and touch it, feeling the warm coming from it.

"What else we take him!" Ryohei said and picked with the basket.

Inside said basket was a child-scratch that-baby. It was wrapped with a light green cloth and placed inside a woven basket. A small card with the words 'Lambo' written on it was also tucked into the basket.

"Eh! What if Papa gets mad?!" Tsuna said with worry.

"Tsuna," Ryohei said with a seriousness. "Are we going to just leave this baby on it own?" Tsuna shook his head. "Then Reborn should understand that we were just doing some good. Now let's go wait for Reborn!"

Tsuna shifted in his spot and followed Ryohei back to the school. Reborn was probably there already and waiting for them. So when the school was in sight so was the familiar black car and the man standing in front of it. He seemed angry… scratch that he was angry. Tsuna took careful steps trying not to trip.

When Reborn finally noticed them, he was about to yell at them but stopped when at the sight of the basket in Ryohei's arms. Said boy gave a toothy grin.

"Who did you take that from?" Reborn said immediately.

"Found him," Ryohei said back. Reborn felt like facepalming.

"Let me rephrase that. Where did you get that?"

It was Tsuna who answered this time. "Found _him_." Reborn noticed the emphasis on the pronoun.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "Where did you get _him_?"

Ryohei turned and pointed from the way they came. "Over there," he states with a smile. "Can we keep him?" That smile seems to grow.


	19. Lambo

**Lambo**

He doesn't know why. Why he took in Tsuna. Why he accepted Ryohei. He really wants to know. Sometimes he would spend hours watching the two with those questions plaguing his mind. Sometimes he regrets taking in the brats because he has to make sure that their well feed, sleeping right and are not sick.

He has to take time out of his day to make sure Ryohei isn't playing in the woods near the backyard or Tsuna isn't lost in said woods.

So when both show up at their waiting spot at school with a basket, he isn't surprise. It was what was in the basket. A baby. Great. He quickly learned the deadliness of kicked puppy eyes the two can do. He gives a groan as the two cheer happily and climb into the car, making sure the baby is gently put in and placed between the kids.

Once they arrive at the mansion, Ryohei is out first, taking the baby with him. Tsuna follows quickly, sparkles following behind him. They disappear into the house as Reborn takes his time before closing the front door behind him.

He makes his way to the kitchen where he begins to make coffee for himself. He spends about 20 minutes there before Ryohei kicks open the door, while carrying the baby. Tsuna is quick to follow, his eyes on the baby the whole time.

Tsuna turns to look at him with a bright smile. "Papa, look Lambo is so cute!" He says and pokes the baby-Lambo- in the cheeks. He gets gurgle as a response.

Reborn just stares and pinches the bridge of his nose. Now he has more things to wonder about like why he allowed the two to bring the baby back with them. A tug on his shirt has him looking at Ryohei, who's was holding the baby.

"He needs food," Ryohei states. Reborn thinks about it for a second. The kid wasn't wrong. He knew babies couldn't eat hard food so that would mean… he was going to spend money on milk.

"Alright, alright," he answers. "Later." He watches as Ryohei leaves, baby tuck safely in his arms, and rejoins Tsuna on the floor. Ryohei lays Lambo out on the floor and let baby gurgle happily.

"His eyes are so green," Tsuna points out. Ryohei and Reborn look over at the baby and true to Tsuna's word, the baby's eyes are a vibrant green. Tsuna coos at the baby some more as he lets Lambo wrap his stubby hands around his finger.

Tsuna's and Lambo's laughter fill the room as Reborn and Ryohei make a list of things to buy for the baby.


	20. Baby

**Baby**

The new addition to the family proves to be a handful. Ryohei and Tsuna scramble around when he cries and Reborn just sighs. Reborn has to learn to change a diaper and also teach Tsuna for when he's not around. He doesn't teach Ryohei for obvious reasons. He learns to make baby formula and teaches Ryohei and Tsuna the importance of making sure baby Lambo it fed.

There are also the times when his crying can be easily with just picking him. Because of that, Tsuna is usually scrambling to get his homework done the next morning or Ryohei has spent several hours entertaining the baby.

Reborn has gone out several times to buy the required needs of the baby like clothes, diapers, and, of course, toys.

Sometimes Reborn regrets that Ryohei and Tsuna picked up the boy, because he now lacks sleep, for when Lambo cries in the middle of the night. Though Tsuna and Ryohei also lack sleep.

They also learn that Lambo is very demanding baby. When Tsuna is not paying attention, Lambo with throw the nearest toy at him and cry till the brunet comes over, or he will cry till he his carried and cradled in the arms of Reborn.

Reborn then remembers why he never wanted kids.


	21. Lack of sleep

**Lack of sleep**

So when Lambo has those nights, Reborn hates it. He can deal with Tsuna's nightmares and Ryohei getting up extremely early, but not this.

Lambo cries. He cries and cries. Sometimes Reborn can't take it but has to do something about it. Since Lambo's arrival, Tsuna has shown signs of not being able to do school work and Ryohei hasn't been concentrating because of the lack of sleep.

So when Reborn goes and checks up on the youngest, usually Tsuna and Ryohei are also there just watching. They stand at the doorway and peek in, worried for the baby. He spends a few minutes trying to calm the baby but fails miserably.

Tsuna and Ryohei would come into the room, hoping that they could do something, and they do. Lambo calms down a lot faster when they are around. Reborn is starting to think that is baby hated him.

"You two should head back to bed," Reborn said. Tsuna shakes his head but Reborn can see the boy nodding off. Ryohei is already knocked out and resting his head against the brunet. He walks over to where Tsuna and Ryohei are settled against the couch. "Come on."

"No~" Tsuna whines. "Lambo…" He says with a sleepy voice.

"You can see him in the morning," Reborn said. He hears another whine come from Tsuna as the boy shakes his head. He only turns his face away when Tsuna pulls his puppy dog eyes. He has a feeling that Tsuna knows he can't resist them. He sighs. "Fine-"

'Guess my opinions don't matter,' he thought. Tsuna had fallen asleep in the short think he was thinking. Another cry caught his attention and he turned back to Lambo, who was staring up at him. The baby reached a his hands out as if motioning to be carried.

"You want to sleep next to them?" Reborn said. He rested an arm against the baby cradle and silently watched Lambo. "I think I'm getting soft." He picks up baby Lambo and makes his way over to where Tsuna and Ryohei sleep. He seats himself on the empty side of the couch, playing with Lambo arm's as the baby coo's at him.


	22. Then there were four

**Then there were four**

It wasn't surprising to Reborn when appeared with another small child, two weeks after Lambo's arrival. He looked older than Tsuna, maybe the same age as Ryohei. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were steel-blue color. He carried the strangest pair of sticks, while scratches and cuts marked his as if he was just fighting. The amount of dark aura radiating off the kid was enough to scare Tsuna away and hide behind a curtain while Ryohei was completely oblivious to it.

"Papa?" Tsuna called from the curtain. He was going to die if he got anywhere near that kid.

"This is Kyoya. I'm watching him for an… acquaintance," Reborn stated. There was an unamused look on his face while he crossed his arms.

"I'm Ryohei!" Ryohei shouted and held a hand out to the new kid.

Kyoya just looked at the hand then looked away. "I don't associate with herbivores."

After that, Kyoya stalked off. Ryohei took off after the immediately, saying something about having a new playmate. It wasn't till about a few seconds after Ryohei had disappeared around the corner when the loud crashes and sound of glass breaking was heard.

Tsuna looked up at his papa, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Papa, are you okay?" He received a pat on the head before Reborn disappeared into another part of the mansion.

The brunet jumped at the loud crash from down the hall that was closely followed by a shout of extreme. Tsuna feared for his life.


	23. Kyoya

**Kyoya**

Tsuna quickly learned that Kyoya was a quite violent and preferred to be left alone. He gladly complied to the raven's demands, leaving him alone and stay quiet in areas he knew the raven was in. He kept himself occupied by taking care of Lambo when Reborn couldn't because he knew even his papa had his limits.

Ryohei, on the other hand, considered Kyoya as a new sparring partner. He would chase down the raven and they would quickly get into a fight. Ryohei always came out of the fights with scratches and bruises though Kyoya was no better.

Reborn… well Reborn was not a happy camper. He was getting the hang of getting Kyoya to do what he wanted but, in the process, it was keeping from him from work. He sometimes wondered why he took Kyoya in… he blamed Tsuna.

Kyoya was okay. He was okay with the bunny herbivore because he didn't bother him. He was okay with the screaming herbivore because they fought a lot. He was okay with the carnivore because he was a carnivore, and Kyoya believe he was going to beat him one day.

With everything was okay, nothing was good, and nothing was bad. Though sometimes he would watch, from afar, how the bunny herbivore would chat happily with the screaming one while they watched over the baby herbivore. The carnivore would watch over them like a sentry from spot on the sofa. which seemed a little strange to Kyoya.

Carnivores were strong. They didn't need the help of others and they especially didn't have time for weak little herbivores.


	24. Bunny

**Bunny**

Whenever Kyoya saw the small brown-haired herbivore, he would always find the brunet going to opposite way or hiding behind the red curtains. He didn't much about besides the image of the bunny coming to his mind.

But it soon became a problem. Whenever he need something, he would ask the small herbivore (there is no way he was asking the screaming herbivore), but every time he approached the small herbivore, he would run away.

He would give chase and the small herbivore would scream and run. This would begin a game of cat and mouse till the small herbivore hid behind the carnivore or hid somewhere. Though he had to admit, he kind of enjoyed the terrified look the brown-haired herbivore sported every time.


	25. Opponent

**Opponent**

Ryohei jumped happily up and down, jabbing his fist out every now and then. Across from him, Kyoya stood, eyes glaring at Ryohei and ready for blood. Watching from the stay of the second floor of the house, Tsuna peeked out the window, careful to not fall. Sitting at a white rounded table was Reborn with baby Lambo in his lap.

"What is this carnivore?" Kyoya growled at Reborn and pointed a hand at Ryohei. "I don't fight herbivores. Now fight me." He stood ready to pounce at Reborn, who continued to entertain Lambo.

Reborn didn't even glance at Kyoya before saying, "Begin."

Kyoya raised a brow at the word but whipped around to dodge an oncoming attack from Ryohei. He raised a tonfa while an evil smile appeared on his face. "Herbivore prepared to be bitten to death."

He wasted no time bombarding Ryohei with attacks. He struck Ryohei a few times in the chest and landed a few hits to the Ryohei's head. Though he wasn't any better. Ryohei had gotten him a few times on his right arm and chest.

They continued for another minute or so before Reborn forcefully pulled them apart. Tsuna was running out of the house with a first aid kit in hand. He approached Ryohei first and began to treat his scratches. He then tried to do Kyoya but the raven ran off before Tsuna could catch him.

Tsuna let out a sigh before returning to Ryohei.

"Are you okay, Onii-san?" He asked.

"I'm extremely okay!" Ryohei answered. "Kyoya is an extreme opponent." The bright smile on Ryohei's face made Tsuna laugh a little.


	26. Kyoya and Natsu

**Kyoya and Natsu**

When Kyoya first time came across Natsu, the kitten froze in place before running off. He thought nothing of it besides that the kitten was kinda cute. The second time it happened was when Kyoya had fallen asleep by library window. He had woken up because he felt something crawling him. He opened his eyes to find Natsu sitting across him.

"Come here, kitty," he said. He held his hand out, allowing Natsu to sniff him, before gently and carefully brushing the back of his hand across Natsu's head. Natsu gave a delighted meow and leaned into his touch. His eyes softened and his lips curled up a little.

Natsu then proceeded to climb onto his lap and curled into a ball. Kyoya was silent as he ran his fingers through Natsu's fur. He was quite happy that this house wasn't just filled with idiotic herbivores.


	27. First Errand

**First Errand**

"R-Really!" Tsuna shouted. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Reborn said. He handed a rectangular shaped piece of paper to Tsuna, who took it, eyes gleaming with excitement. "The others will be going with you, so don't get into trouble."

Tsuna jumped back a little at the mention. "K-Kyoya and Onii-san don't really like each other." He was now starting to think this was a bad idea. Though this was a rare chance. His papa rarely to him and the others anywhere so they mostly played and stayed around the house, the only exception was school.

Maybe if he did a good job with this errand maybe he could start going shopping by himself, after all his papa couldn't keep watching them all the time because of his job.

"Now get change," Reborn snapped. Tsuna nodded and ran off to grab his things.

A few minutes later had Tsuna, Kyoya and Ryohei standing at the front door. Tsuna nervously checked over everything, and Ryohei beamed brightly. Meanwhile Kyoya glared at everyone. The only reason he was going was because he lost to Ryohei once. It was just once, but next time he was going to bite loud herbivore so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk.

"I-I think that's all," Tsuna said. He looked towards Reborn, who was coming towards with Lambo in his arms. "W-We'll be careful."

"Yosh! Extreme errand!" Ryohei shouted before opening the front door and running out. Kyoya's eye twitched and he glared harder at the other.

"Bye bye, Papa," Tsuna call with a wave. He closed the door behind him and ran to catch up with Kyoya. He nervously walked next to the raven and took a deep breathe. "I can do this," he whispered, determination bright in his eyes.

Reborn watched the group walk away from the front windows.

"Bwahh!" Lambo called from his arms, a hand half stuck in his mouth.

Reborn looked at him with a blank stare. "Hopefully they don't get into trouble." Reborn liked to believe that he wasn't crazy or going soft. Lambo doesn't seem to be listening as he stuffed Reborn's tie into his mouth, soaking it in saliva.


	28. Return

**Return**

Reborn can't help but want to face palm. Standing in front of him are three kids, each with dirty clothes and scratches on their faces, and a bird with a wing wrapped in white bandages. The lack of items show that the kids had not gotten them or had forgotten them.

"What happened." It wasn't a question.

Tsuna refused to make eye contact with Reborn, while Ryohei seemed to not notice Reborn's change in aura. Kyoya look like he could care less about what Reborn thought and was more focused on the bird. This is why Reborn never wanted children!

"We…" Tsuna started, eyes looking towards the floor. "..got lost."

Reborn released a sigh. He should have known.


	29. Hibird

**Hibird**

Reborn watched with slight amusement as Kyoya was in the process of trying to get the bird to sing.

Its been a few days since the bird was brought home. Its wing was healing just fine and it should be up and about in a few weeks. He did make sure to check the wounds often under Kyoya's supervision, the boy insisted to be there during the bandage change.

"No, that note is too high," Kyoya said to the bird, who tweeted back. He sang the note once more and the bird mimicked him, this time nailing it. He gently patted the bird as good job before starting on the next note.

Reborn was a little surprised on how quickly the bird was picking up on the notes and who patient the boy was with it. Usually Kyoya would snap at anyone if they were taking too long, for example, Tsuna.

"Hibird," Kyoya said. Reborn didn't question the name. He knew exactly where the name derived from and it wasn't all that creative. Then again he knew Kyoya wasn't he most creative boy when the small raven decided fighting was the only way to deal with problems.

"Ehh, what a cute name," Tsuna called from across the room. He was trying to finish his homework but was completely distracted by Natsu.

"Extremely extreme name!" Ryohei shouted in agreement. The boy was busy playing with Lambo, who sat on the floor trying to shove a stuffed cow into his mouth.

Reborn didn't say anything. After all Kyoya would have kept the name even if the others disagreed. He was a stubborn boy.


	30. School II

**School II**

School had just end for the him and he was now waiting for Reborn to come pick him up. Usually he would wait with Ryohei but the other with Reborn doing some training of some kind, so instead he came to school with the newly enroll and Kyoya. He suddenly felt sorry for the other students. Kyoya could be quite violent at times.

While waiting Tsuna face fell into a frown. He didn't understand what was wrong with the others kids. They messed around with him and made fun of him. He hated it! He tried not to complain about it to Reborn since he knew the older man was busy with other things like Lambo and work.

A dark shadow covered part of the cement, causing Tsuna look away from the floor. Kyoya stood there, arms crossed and with the usual scowl on his face. The brunet looked away, not in the mood for talking with the violent raven.

Almost instantly, Kyoya picked up on Tsuna's bad mood. The little bunny was making a pouting face, and he especially didn't like the dirt marks on the boy's clothes. He connected the dots quickly and his scowl deepened.

"Does the carnivore know?" He asked, in almost a gentle tone.

Tsuna looked back at the raven, a little shocked. He only used that tone when talking to Hibird.

"No," Tsuna answered. "He's already too busy with you and Onii-san."

He clicked his tongue. He didn't have anything against the bunny, except that he was too timid and dumb but he tolerated him. The bunny left him alone when he wanted to be and never bothered him without an excuse, unlike the loud herbivore.

He did not tolerate weak and pathetic herbivores nipping at his herd. With that in mind, Kyoya promtl leaves, leaving Tsuna to stand alone a bit

Kyoya is only gone for a few minutes before returning. He looked liked he had gone a picked a fight with someone, judging from his gleaming tonfas and the sinister smile on his face. Tsuna doesn't ask but he has a feeling he knows what Kyoya did.

So he gives a light tug on the sleeve of Kyoya's shirt, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Thanks...Kyoya," is shyly said by Tsuna.

"Herbivores," Kyoya states, not looking at Tsuna. "Have their own fangs or elses they wouldn't exist today."

Tsuna is left staring at Kyoya at the advice just as Reborn appears and demands them to get into the car.

The ride is silent, as usual, but Tsuna thinks about Kyoya's words. 'My own fangs…'

* * *

 **I've been thinking about this for a while now but would you guys prefer longer chapters or should I keep going with these short chapters?**


	31. Rules

**Rules**

After their first errand and whole the Hibird thing, Reborn decided he would put in some rules when the kids went out.

Rule one: Don't go with strangers. No matter what they offer (Reborn could not and would not deal with a kidnapping at the moment).

Rule two: Don't bring back anything unnecessary when shopping (He already had enough on his plate).

Rule three: No running off on your own (There was no way he was going to chase after whoever got lost).

Rule four: Stay with the group (He really didn't want to go find a missing child).

Rule five: Don't pick up any strays (He didn't want to deal with more animals and people alike).

When Reborn expressed his rules to the kids, he got a nod of acknowledgement and okays from the kids. He was pretty these rules weren't even that hard to follow.


	32. Golden

**Golden**

"I just couldn't leave him there," Ryohei said.

Reborn's eye twitched. 'You have got to be kidding me,' he thought as a golden fluff ball dashed passed him and into a nearby room. He heard Tsuna let out a shriek of terror and stumbled out of the room, heading straight towards Reborn. He latched onto the man's leg as the golden fluff ball came towards them.

Without a second thought, he threw the closest toy, a small red ball, down the hall. The golden fluff didn't hesitate to go after it, running at full speed. Reborn returned his attention to Ryohei, who was giving Reborn a compliment about his 'extreme' throw.

"What happened to rule number five?" Reborn demanded.

"I don't extremely remember!" Ryohei shouted.

Reborn let out a sigh, he should have expected that. The golden fluff ball came running back, placing the ball at Reborn's feet while earning another squeak from Tsuna. "We talked about this," Reborn whispered and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt Tsuna squeeze his leg tighter. "Ryohei-!"

At that moment, Kyoya stepped into the hall. His eyes focused immediately on the golden fluff ball and had practically thrown himself at it. He petted the top of its head before being pushed to the floor and covered in saliva.

"Kyoya! Papa, it's e-e-eating K-kyoya!" Tsuna shrieked. The terror in his eyes was evident as Kyoya did not get back up.

"See, Kyoya extremely likes him!" Ryohei pointed out. The raven had gotten up at that moment and wrapped his arms around the golden fluff ball, clearly happy in his own little world.

"No," Reborn snapped. He could not deal with this. "You already have Natsu and Hibird."

"But they extremely belong to Tsuna and Kyoya!" Ryohei snapped back. "I want my own!"

"We're keeping him," Kyoya voiced. Ryohei beamed at the answer and gave Reborn the closest thing to a smug look as he could. He had the most stubborn person on his side, now what was Reborn going to do?

"No," Reborn answered back. The two glared at him while Tsuna clung closer to Reborn.

The fluff ball seemed to noticed Tsuna and came closer. He trotted over, tongue hanging out, and gave loud bark. Tsuna flinched back and shifted so Reborn was between him and it. Then it took another step closer, making Tsuna step back.

Not realizing his mistake, Tsuna booked it. There was no way he was staying here with that thing! He heard a bark behind him, which made him scream, and ran even faster. It was chasing him! IT WAS CHASING HIM!

The brunet and the fluff ball disappeared around the corner as Ryohei commented on the two."See even Tsuna extremely likes him!"

Reborn wondered what ran through Ryohei's head at times.

"Please!" Ryohei said in that small whiney voice that children do when they wanted stuff. It also came along with Ryohei's equivalent to puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

It didn't help that Kyoya was doing it a similar fashion just without the talking but with intense staring. Damn! There were sparkles starting to appear around them.

He groaned. He was going to regret this for the rest of his life. "Fine."

"Extreme yes!" Ryohei shouted while pumping his fist into the air.

Next to him, Kyoya beamed in his own manner.

At the same time, Tsuna appeared from behind Reborn, having ran the whole entire mansion and was coming back around, he was tripped and was tackled to the floor by the golden fluff ball. He let out shriek of terror as the golden fluff descend upon him and… fainted.

Reborn sighed and picked the brunet away from the fluff ball. He was going to need to work on that… and push Kyoya's and Ryohei's training.

And that's how Reborn's little family was introduce to Garyuu, the golden retriever.


	33. Cookie

Cookie

Brown eyes met mismatch blue and red as curiosity and interest appeared in them. Taking a step back, Tsuna took in the sight of the two twins, who wore nothing but some rags. They reminded him of some some stray cats, frightened and scared, so he did best thing to do when was dealing with stray cats.

He slipped off his backpack, scaring the two and causing the boy the protectively hide the girl behind him, and dug through it. Finding what he was looking, a bag of cookies packed by Reborn, he offered the bag to the two.

"Here," He said in his choppy italian.

The pair stared at the packet of cookies, eyes flickering between him and the cookies. Tsuna didn't understand why they weren't taking the cookies, every kid liked cookies...right? He frowned a little and tried to offer the cookies again.

This time the boy hesitantly took the cookies, suspicious eyes focused on Tsuna the whole time, before opening the bag. He took a cookie out and offered it to the girl, who took it but held with uncertainty. The boy took one of his own and inspected it, glancing over each side with curious eyes.

Tsuna watched with slight fascination at the actions, he's never seen a kid do that before… he lied, Kyoya did the same with his food. The raven was a picky eater. Anyways, these two acted as if they have never seen a cookies before.

Maybe they thought it was dangerous?

The idea hit him and he rummaged through his bag once more, catching the pair's attention once more. He pulled out another bag of cookies and showed it to the pair. He opened it and fished out a cookie, making the pair flinch back form his movements, before taking a bite out of it. He hoped it would encourage the two to eat it.

He watched as the girl hesitantly gave light nibble at the cookie, causing her brother, he could only assume they were siblings due to the matching hair, to panic a little, and her single purple eye widened. A small blush colored her cheeks along with a small smile as she continued to nibble on the cookie. She paused in her eating and leaned over to whisper something to her brother.

After listening to his sister, the boy inspected the cookie once more before taking a bite.

"Tsuna!"

The brunet perked up at his name while the other two froze. Tsuna sealed his cookie bag and placed it into the hands of the boy, surprising the other once more. He slipped his backpack back on and doubled checked his shoe laces. "That's Onii-san," Tsuna said to the boy and girl. "See ya later!"

With that Tsuna ran off, but not before giving the two a wave. When he stopped at the end of the block and turned around, he saw the two had disappeared, but he had a feeling that he would be seeing them again.


	34. Girl

**Girl**

"Hey, herbivore," Kyoya said to the girl looking into the yard from the other side of the fence. He was in the middle of his patrols around the fence of the mansion, something that he picked up not long after arriving to Reborn's mansion, and had stopped to look at the mysterious girl looking into the yard. She didn't look familiar nor did she look like all those other trespassers. "What are you doing?"

The girl looked towards him, Kyoya noted the white patch over one of her eyes, before she took a few steps away from the wall. She fiddled with her fingers before running not looking back. Kyoya was left standing for a second before he moved on with his patrol.

The next couple of days passed and Kyoya continued to spot the girl at the wall. She would always be in the exact same spot, staring into the yard before running away when she spotted Kyoya. It was starting to irritate him a bit as the herbivorous girl never states her reason for being near the wall and just runs off.

Next time, he will get an answer.


	35. The Garden Fairy

**The Garden Fairy**

Ryohei was in the garden when he met the garden fairy.

He was looking around for Kyoya, who was on his patrols, and went to search for the raven in his favorite place in the whole mansion, the gardens. He figured that Kyoya really enjoyed the garden because it was really pretty and was filled with a bunch of small animals. Yes, Ryohei knew about Kyoya's liking for small animals but that's a story for later.

Ryohei had reached the gazebo hidden in the garden, shouting Kyoya's name along with the promise of an 'extreme' spar. Then it started raining. He quickly took shelter in the gazebo, looking up at the cloudy, grey skies.

"It's extremely raining," he said to no one. Then he spotted something in the corner of his eye.

Looking left, Ryohei spotted a person standing among the trees. The person was about as tall as him and had their back turned towards him.

Ryohei being Ryohei called them out. "Hey! It's extremely raining! You'll get extremely wet!"

The person seemed to jump at his call and whipped around to look at him. Ryohei was quickly distracted by the mismatched set of eyes that locked on to his on eyes. There was a moment of silence as Ryohei and the kid, because Ryohei could now see that the person in front of him was about his age, stared at each other.

When the kid disappeared in a puff of smoke, Ryohei was left baffled in his spot. The rain had suddenly stopped but Ryohei didn't care as he remembered something from a long time ago.

" _When fairies are spotted by people, they disappear because they don't what to be caught by the bad guys._ "

"Whoa," Ryohei whispered in disbelief. "Extreme Garden Fairy!"

He rushed off to go find Tsuna and Lambo, to tell them of his new discovery. He also failed to notice the kid that was sneaking along the bushes in a tense manner.


End file.
